memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Act One
The Kingston slows to impulse and approaches Bajor and enters orbit around the planet, on the surface Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Y'Cari, Lieutenant Sampson, and Doctor Murphy along with Admiral Kira beams down to the surface with the Asgard transporter beam technology. I'm Commander Sarah Mitchell first officer of the Federation starship USS Kingston these are my officers Lieutenant Y'Cari our chief of security, Lieutenant Daniel Sampson our conn officer, and our medical officer Doctor Danielle Murphy and I believe you know Vice Admiral Kira Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Asarem. She looks at them. Nice to meet you all child return to your people you can do so much better Asarem says as she looks at Y'Cari. She looks at her. I'm sorry Minister I can't Starfleet is my path and I am following it Y'Cari says as she looks at her. Admiral Kira looks at the Minister. The Federation isn't leaving the Bajoran sector, Deep Space 9 and I'm not leaving Bajor, I'm married to Kira says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Asarem. She looks at them. The Federation can't protect us how can we trust them if they blast us to pieces you and your government have 15 weeks to vacate the Bajoran sector now get off my planet NOW! Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. Commander Mitchell taps her combadge. Mitchell to Kingston beam us Commander Mitchell says as she tapped her combadge. The transport beam catches them and they beam back up to the ship. The Kingston is in orbit around the planet. In Captain Tyson's ready room Typhuss explains what happened. First Minister Asarem told us that we can't protect them, they think we attacked them and we have 15 weeks to leave the Bajoran sector and Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. She knows that we'd never leave it Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at John. We can't, Deep Space 9 is here and I can't leave Kira and the kids, I won't says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I know Typhuss John looks at him as they look out the window at Bajor. He looks at John. We can't just leave, there has to be a way to fix this problem says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the ship shakes as both Typhuss and John walk out of the ready room. Sir three Bajoran ships are shooting at us Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him and Admiral Kira. Sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields down to 65% Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her tactical console. Captain Tyson looks at her. Return fire torpedoes full spread Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She presses the fire button on her console. The Kingston fires her quantum phasers at the fighters as the beam hits the ventral sections of the fighters as they fire at the ship hitting the shield bubble making it flicker. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the place where the sparks erupted from as Typhuss goes to it and caps it off. Shields down to 34% Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks her console and then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at Lieutenant Sampson. Daniel get us out of orbit full impulse speed Captain Tyson says as he looks over at him. Lieutenant Sampson looks at his console and inputs commands into the helm console. The Kingston moves from orbit as the fighters shoots at the vessel and disengages from the attack. On the bridge Admiral Kira looks at Captain Tyson. What the hell, are they out of their minds they can't attack a Federation starship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson looks at him. I'm not sure Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Admiral Kira shrugs his shoulders. Why attack us, that's an act of war says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson looks at him. Agreed, Jen get me Starfleet Command Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway on main viewer Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods at him and inputs commands into the console on the main viewer Admiral Janeway appears on the viewer. Captain Tyson, Typhuss what can I do for you guys? Admiral Janeway says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. We have a problem here Kathryn, the Bajorans want the Federation to leave the Bajoran sector and Deep Space 9, on top of that they just attacked this ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the viewscreen. She's surprised by this. Any wounded? Admiral Janeway says over the com. Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. Only minor Admiral Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. We are not leaving, this because of what happened last year when Cole attacked Bajor with the Enterprise's own weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the viewscreen. I'm dispatching Voyager, Helena, and Odyssey to your position hope this is enough Captain Admiral Janeway says on the viewer. Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. It's fine thanks Admiral Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks the viewer. We could use the help, Kathryn, thank you says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the viewscreen. She nods and ends the transmission. Mr. Sampson hold position and await the task force Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Sampson inputs commands into the console. Going to full stop sir Lieutenant Sampson says as he inputs commands into the conn shutting down the engines. Captain Tyson looks at his crew. Now we wait and hope for the best Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at him. This is really bad, Cole took control of the Enterprise's weapons and attacked Bajor, we can't be blamed for the attack and we couldn't stop it, I was tied to a damn chair says Typhuss as he looks at John.